


Sick and Alone

by xHeyKYJx



Series: K-pop Nov(emeto)ber [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, Sick Lim Changkyun | I.M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx
Summary: Changkyun gets sick at the studio and doesn’t want to tell his hyungs. The find out anyway.





	Sick and Alone

Changkyun doesn’t like to burden his hyungs. It makes him feel uncomfortable, like he’s asking for too much even if he really isn’t. He just has a hard time relying on other people.

So here he is now, alone at the recording studio while he shivers on the couch, swallowing every few seconds to fight the bitter taste that adamantly swells in his throat. Now, Changkyun isn’t really what one might call ‘touchy,’ but right now all he wants is for someone to hold him and rock him and tell him he’ll be okay.

Changkyun really just wants his mom, maybe even Kihyun-hyung and Minhyuk-hyung. They always know how to make him feel better.

His shoulders jerk as his mouth fills with hot acid and tears spring to his eyes at the taste. He tries to swallow it down but it dribbles through his lips before he can and before he can really comprehend it, he’s covered in vomit.

His eyes sting as he reaches up to wipe away the residual saliva and bile on his lips and chin. His shirt clings to his chest as he moves, hot and sticky and the feeling alone makes him gag again.

It’s during times like these that he could really use someone else.

He doesn’t know what to do. He’s a crying, puke-covered mess in the studio alone at God-knows-what-time and he already knows that no one will come for him. His hyungs have gotten used to him staying out late.

The thought of nobody coming to his rescue makes him cry harder. He wishes more than anything that his mom were here, rubbing his back and rocking him in her lap. Of course, even if she were here, he’s too old to be held and rocked like a baby, but he can’t help the way he feels.

His phone is on the table in front of him. It would be so easy to call Kihyun and ask him to bring him home, but Changkyun just can’t bring himself to do it. Despite how strongly he longs for comfort, his embarrassment at the whole situation is too strong. All he can do is sit here and cry like the weakling he is, alone and sick.

  
When Changkyun opens his eyes again, he doesn’t even have the chance to take in his surroundings before he’s launching himself onto his side and vomiting violently. His head positively aches and his throat and nose burn as bile streams out of him like water. He’s left coughing when he’s done, eyes watering from the awful smell and sting in his throat.

“Changkyunnie- holy shit! _Hyung_!”

Someone is by his side, rubbing his back and wiping at his face with a paper towel. His eyelids drift shut; he’s so, so tired. He just wants to sleep forever, or at least until this hell is over.

“No, no, no, baby, stay awake for me. Open your eyes, okay?”

Changkyun is trying, he really is, but he’s just too tired. But then someone sits him up and he has to open his eyes even though it makes his head pound even more.

Kihyun and Hoseok are there, looking at him worriedly. Kihyun is stroking his hair, whispering soothing words to him all the while. Changkyun catches a glimpse of Minhyuk in the hallway before Hyungwon grabs him by the wrist and pulls him away toward the living room.

Changkyun doesn’t even know how he got here.

“Hyung?” His voice is rough and low from sleep and, you know, maybe puking up a lung or something.

“Shh, don’t talk.” Kihyun says. “Jooheon found you at the studio. Why didn’t you call us, Changkunnie?”

Changkyun’s cheeks flush hotly. “Embarrassed...” he mutters, looking down at his lap. Hoseok reaches over to fondly brush his fingers over the side of Changkyun’s face.

“Aww, our poor maknae. It’s okay, puppy, you shouldn’t be embarrassed. Remember that time when Minhyuk threw up all over the practice room floor ‘cause he ate too much lunch?”

“Yah!” Minhyuk shouts from the hallway. The three of them burst out laughing. “You said you weren’t gonna mention that anymore, you ass!”

Changkyun decides that maybe he shouldn’t try to suffer alone anymore. Not when he has all these hyungs around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Day two completed! I’m still open to taking requests, as long as they follow the prompts for this whole thing (as I’ve said before lol)
> 
> Very excited for tomorrow, I have something planned using Stray Kids! (aka my kings)


End file.
